


Mix Tape

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: I'm taking tumblr prompts from a list (can be found on my tumblr, groovyturtlefestival) and shoving them here too.I shall tag each prompt individually in the notes. They are all T-rated, though.Please feel free to send me prompts! The easiest way is to do an ask on Tumblr.





	1. #22 Did you just hiss at me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
#22 Did you just hiss at me?  
#68 Run for it!  
#62 If you can't sleep...we could have sex?  
#4 I'm too sober for this!  
#67 You're bleeding all over my carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first prompt is "Did you just hiss at me?", given to me by the wonderful decraziness.
> 
> Tags: Harry Potter AU, Silly

Even was nervous. He didn’t know anybody in here. Transferring into a new school was hard enough in itself, but retaking a class? That was so bad. He was so screwed. At least his house seemed nice, and he could really pull off his yellow scarf, but as he dragged his things through the Hogwarts Express he kept walking past every occupied cabin. There were free seats, but he didn’t dare, not even among his fellow Hufflepuffs. Finally he came across an open door to a vacant cabin, shoved his things inside and hurried to take a seat.

“Sorry about that, Liz”, he mumbled to his pet lizard, who was glaring at him in her cage. She was the only friend he had at the moment, and he had pissed her off. Just like him to screw up like that really. That was what he did. Screwed up.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A boy entered the cabin. He didn’t look at Even. He acted like Even was invisible. He was wearing a green scarf, and Even swallowed. A Slytherin. They were the mean kids, he had heard. He would have to watch out, or he wouldn’t make any friends.

The Slytherin kid took a seat opposite Even. He straightened his legs, and his feet hit Even’s legs. Even just kind of froze. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have anywhere else to put his legs, he was tall, and his trunk was in the way on the floor, and --

“Fuck off, Christoffer”, someone said from the door. Even turned to look, and saw another Slytherin boy standing there. The piercing green eyes turned to look at him. “You too, badger boy. This is my cabin.”

It took Even much longer than the other guy to gather his things. He was so nervous. This was going so bad. The first day in a new school and he was crashing hard. He dropped his stack of books and they spread all over the floor. Even got down on his knees to collect them, flustered, and tried really hard to blink fast enough to keep himself from crying.

When he was down there, on his knees on the floor, he heard somehing. He looked up at the boy, confused.

“Did you just hiss at me?”

The boy blushed. He looked more pissed off than embarrassed, and he pulled his robes a bit tighter around himself.

“No.”

Even heard it again. That was a hiss. And it came from somewhere real close. He turned to look at the boy again.

“Your groin is hissing at me.”

“My  _ groin _ is not doing anything at you, perv! It’s. Fuck.” The boy looked over his shoulder and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He pulled his robes apart a bit, and Even could see the snake coiled around his waist. It was dark green, almost glowing, and it raised its narrow head curiously. Its forked tongue kept flicking the air, trying to sniff Even.

“It’s just Jonas. I’m smuggling him to school this year.”

Even frowned. Why was this person confiding to him like this?

“And. I won’t tell anyone because?”

“Because you have a lizard. You know how affectionate a reptile can be, despite their rep. I’m not abandoning him for the semester, and that’s it.”

“So, your plan is to walk with a snake around your waist all year?”

The boy shrugged.

“It’s a plan. I’ll come up with something better soon enough.”

“I can help you. Me and Liz.”

“You named a lizard Liz?”

“You named a snake Jonas.”

“I don’t see the -- fuck! Someone’s coming!” The guy pulled his robes around him again and sat down. Even returned to gathering his books and acting casual. He kept glancing at the green eyed boy. Something told him this would be an interesting year.


	2. #68 Run for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from decraziness. I have been thinking about a 90's Evak, and the Suede song Modern Boys has been stuck on my head, begging to manifest in a fic, for a while now. So I combined them.
> 
> Tags: 1990's AU, Running Away, Secret Relationship

_ Come onto me my sickly thing   
_ _We could lie on the rails _  
_ But to really win we'll just drive away, drive away_

Isak had spent the whole night keeping an eye on the phone. When it finally rang he jumped at it at lightning speed, picked up and practically panted into it.

“Valtersen residence, Isak speaking.”

“Hey.”

His voice made Isak’s heart melt into a puddle of soda. Sticky and sweet. Isak sneaked to the doorway and checked that his whole family was in the living room and not eavesdropping on the upstairs phone. He spun back into the kitchen, twirling the phone cord around his nervous fingers.

“I thought you’d never call.” Isak spoke whispering, cupping his hand over the handset as well. Then he said louder: “Oh, hi Jonas, what’s up?”

“Tonight. Have you packed?”

Isak’s stomach was full of butterflies. They were actually leaving. He was so excited, and so scared.

“Yes.”

“I’ll be at your house around midnight.”

“Make it two.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“I love you.”

Isak hung up. His heart was aching because he couldn’t say it back. His family was home, it was too dangerous. Especially since they thought Isak was speaking with Jonas. Isak stroked at the phone with his fingertips, like a kiss goodbye, and hurried upstairs into his room. His backpack was ready under his bed. He had saved up all his birthday money, and his summer job money, and he was ready to go.

Tonight. At two. Isak set his alarm clock to ring at half past one, then buried it under the mattress no nobody else could hear it go off. He went back downstairs when his mother called him for supper. He cleaned his plate. He looked at his family for the last time. A part of him was a bit sad, but the rest of him, the burning, brightest of him, was hardly able to wait.

After supper Isak laid in his bed. It was hot, fully clothed under the blanket, but mom might check in on him. Isak listened to the barely audible ticking of the clock. Each tick brought him closer to his true self.

Denmark. Copenhagen. Maybe Germany, or Netherlands. Berlin, Amsterdam, Paris, London. The glimmering cities where he could finally be who he was. Where they could be together.

Isak drifted off in those dreams. The ear splitting beeping of the alarm clock shattered the glittery lights of Paris, grinding them into sand in his eyes. Isak rubbed them grumpily, his hand searching for the alarm clock on the bedside table in vain.

Wait.

Hidden clock. Alarm in the middle of the night. Isak sat up on the bed, staring into the darkness.

“Even.”

Isak turned the alarm off and listened to the night. It was quiet. The rest of the house was asleep. Isak took the note from his pocket and placed it on his pillow, took the backpack and his Jordans from under the bed and cracked his window open.

The moment he saw the car stop on the street in front of their house Isak climbed out. He could barely reach the fire ladder, but he did reach it. He climbed down as quickly and quietly as he could. His heart was thumping, his palms were sweating as they held on the straps of his backpack tightly. He was leaving.

Isak could suddenly see his shadow on the ground. There was light behind him, a rectangle of an open door. Isak turned to look over his shoulder and saw his mother in her nightgown.

“Isak? What are you doing?”

Isak froze. He couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t breathe. He was so close. He had almost made it. Mother looked at the car, at the backpack, at her son.

“Get back inside right this instant, young man!”

Isak didn’t move. Mother shoved her feet into dad’s slippers and made her way across the porch. Just three steps more and she would reach Isak, grab him, catch him.

“Run for it!” Even had rolled the window down. He sounded scared. “Now! Come on!”

The car was running. Mother was running. Isak made a weak sound, maybe a scream that never got its wings and spun around. Mother grabbed his backpack, yanking him backward. Isak struggled his way out of the straps and ran. He didn’t have time to open the door, he dove waist deep into the window and lifted his legs up in the air.

“Go! Go!”

Even accelerated. The tires screeched, or maybe it was mom, or maybe Isak’s terror. Isak wiggled himself inside and fastened his seatbelt, panting. Fuck. Fuck!

“Are you okay?” Even asked. He had to keep his eyes on the road, especially since he was speeding through the sleeping suburbs. Isak shook his head. He wasn’t.

“All my money was in the backpack. And my passport, too.”

Even brushed at his knee briefly.

“Hey. It’s okay. We’ll figure something out.”

Isak tried his best. He could almost believe Even. Almost. But then Even took his hand.

They would make it. Because they were together. Isak relaxed, leaning back on his seat.

“I love you”, he said, now that he finally could.

“Love you more”, Even replied. “Don’t worry. I’ll think of something.”

Right that moment, when the lights of the city were slowly multiplying around them, turning the darkness into sparkling, Isak believed him.


	3. #62 If you can't sleep...we could have sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Tuii, loved by me.
> 
> Tags: Isak & Mags, Stupidity, Friendship

Isak rolled on his back. Then on his stomach, then on his back again. Huffing and puffing. He was exhausted. He was drunk enough to make the room spin if he closed his eyes, and tired enough to really want to close them. Changing position helped, a bit, with the spinning.

Magnus groaned. The cabin had only three beds, and Mags had decided to share the master bedroom with Isak, because, according to Magnus, his hair smelled the nicest or something. Isak didn’t care, he knew he wouldn’t probably be getting any sleep anyway. Either that, or deep black passed out slumber, from which he woke up even more tired.

“Stop. Spinning.”

Isak sort of hissed at Mags.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t whaaaat?” Magnus flopped over and looked at Isak. Lucky bastard was still half asleep.

“Can’t sleep. Again.” Isak was drunk enough to almost spill it to Mags. What a mess he was. He missed Even terribly. They had barely met, barely kissed, barely -- well. It was early. He shouldn’t have come here. But Magnus would have taken it wrong. Isak did want to see his friends, and this trip had been planned ages ago.

Mags was quiet for a bit. He looked like he was really thinking hard about something.

“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

Isak’s head was cleared. The drunken slurriness was gone. How drunk was Magnus?

“What?”

Magnus blushed. But it was too late to take it back.

“I’m the last virgin in the whole class! I’m pathetic!”

“Ummmmmm.” Isak realized it was getting too late to play the no homo card. But Mags was obviously really drunk, or high as a kite. “But we’re not gay.”

“Oh.” Magnus fell on his back. He looked a bit disappointed, and a bit confused. “I might be a bit gay though?”

“No you’re not? You like girls! They just dont’ like you back.”

“Nononono. I mean. Yes. I like girls. Buuuut. Some guys are pretty too.”

Isak was happy it was dark enough so that Magnus didn’t see him blush.

“I’m  _ not _ pretty.”

“But you’re there. And I love you so much, and I’m so tired of being a virgin.”

Isak pushed his hand out and brushed at Mags’ hair clumsily.

“You’re absolutely wasted. I’m not going to have sex with you, so you should just go back to sleep.”

“You’re rude.”

Isak bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

“Yes. I’m so rude. Go to sleep now.”

Magnus yawned. He curled up under his blanket.

“Spoon me.”

Isak sighed.

“If you get to be the little spoon will you finally sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Roll over.”

Magnus turned on his side. Isak scooted right behind him. He wrapped his arm around his friend. Magnus hugged his arm tightly for a couple of seconds, then fell asleep. Isak promised himself he would crawl back on his side in five minutes. Before three minutes had passed, he was sleeping.


	4. #4 I'm too sober for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by a fellow fresh idiot (kinki), Memine!
> 
> Tags: BDSM undertones, Idiots In Love, Bondage, Bratty Even, Daddy Isak (still rated T!)

Even slumped into the couch and folded his arms across his chest. He was pretending to mope, rather badly. Sure, the movie Isak had picked for movie night sucked, as always, but it didn’t really bother him. He wanted to be with Isak. He was happy to do things with Isak, even if the things were as utterly stupid as a Marvel movie. At least there was popcorn.

“I’m too sober for this!” Even huffed as Isak hit play and the cheesy music started.

“Sucks to be you”, Isak said, pulling his legs under himself. “You’re off smoking and drinking until your meds are balanced out again.”

Even rolled his eyes.

“Yes, daddy.”

Isak grinned.

“Save that for later, kitten. I’ve waited to see this movie for months.”

Isak calling him kitten made a warm ripple run through Even’s belly. He loved it, being so comfortable with himself and with Isak, and Isak being equally comfortable, that something like that could seep into everyday conversation and fill them both with anticipation.

The movie was still going to suck, though. Even grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, apart from one piece. He threw it into Isak’s hair. When Isak gave him no reaction, he did it again. After he had managed to get three pieces of popcorn stuck on Isak’s head, Isak turned to glare at him.

“What are you doing?”

Even grinned, innocent.

“Asking for trouble.”

“You could just ask.”

“Not as fun.”

“Do that one more time and see what happens.” Isak was using his stern voice. Even sure liked that. He reached for more popcorn, and this time ate it all. He kept eyeing Isak, though, because what else was he going to do? Watch this stupid movie?

Fuck it. He couldn’t resist. Even took one more piece of popcorn and flicked it at Isak. It landed on his hair, and stuck.

In hindsight, calling out YASSSSS and shoving his fist in the air might have tipped Isak off.

“That’s it.” Isak paused the movie. Even licked his lips quickly. Trouble. He pressed his chin down a bit and licked his lips again.

“Are you going to punish me, daddy?”

“Yes.” That was all Even got out of Isak. But it was plenty. It made him all tingly and squirmy and happy oh yesss. Isak popped in the bedroom and returned with two sets of cuffs. He stopped in front of Even. He looked so good in that pose, assertive and commanding, and when he told Even to lift his feet he obeyed immediately. Isak cuffed Even’s ankles together. Then he chained Even’s wrists to each other, bringing the chain under the chain between his ankles, and when he was done Even’s chest was pressed against his thighs, his hands were stuck behind his feet and he leaned his chin on his knees.

“Comfortable?”

Even nodded. Yes, he was very comfortable indeed. He could hardly wait for his punishment.

“Use your words, kitten.”

“Yes, daddy. I’m comfortable.”

“Good.” Isak sat back down on the couch. Even frowned. When Isak pressed play, Even frowned deeper.

“What’s going on?”

“Movie night”, Isak said calmly, and filled his mouth with popcorn.


	5. #67 You're bleeding all over my carpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Tuii. (Yes, I have 47 followers and beg for prompts from my wife. #noshame)
> 
> Tags: Self Inflicted Cut Wounds, Bleeding, Fluff

Isak opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was. The cool white walls around him, his cramped up legs, the plastic curtain stuck on his cheek. The blunt smell of metal in his nostrils.

“Shit!”

Isak sat up properly. He had passed out in the bathtub. His clothes were stained in his own blood, and after some very careful searching he located the blade under his ass in the bottom of the tub. He pulled it out slowly. The blade was bloody.

Isak looked at his arm. He had rolled up his sleeve and gone to town. How drunk had he been, to do all this and then just pass out?

He remembered being really anxious.

He remembered someone. Barely. Someone he had tried to not see all night. No, not not-see. To  _ unsee. _

The party had died down. It was really quiet. Isak had no idea what time it was. Where his friends were. How he’d get home. It was best to get started on that, he needed to get home and patch himself up properly. Isak peeked out from behind the shower curtain. Nobody in the bathroom. He saw a hand towel hanging on the wall and grabbed it. He would pay for it later. He had once used toilet paper a bandage, and he was not going to repeat that mistake.

After dressing his wounds and sorting himself out as well as he could Isak sneaked out of the bathroom. The place was a mess. Empty bottles and cans everywhere, a layer of popcorn and other snacks on the floor. Isak even noticed a condom wrapper on the floor by the couch. This had been some party.

There was a bang in the kitchen. Isak stopped, startled, and turned to look. He felt like he was breaking and entering or something. The worst burglar in the world, passed out in the bathtub after cutting himself, and --

Isak saw him.

The guy he had tried to unsee. The guy he had tried to bleed out of his system. The tall blonde, with his plump lips and blue eyes and perfect hair. Isak stood there, in the middle of the living room, petrified by pure beauty.

The guy looked at him, slightly confused. Isak just stared at him. His mouth was probably a bit open, too. He must have looked so weird, his clothes stained in blood, his skin pale with hangover.

“Uh.” The guy looked down at Isak’s feet and frowned. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

Isak looked down as well. The towel had been soaked through and was now dripping blood on the floor.

“Shit! Sorry!” Isak yanked his hoodie off and wrapped it around his arm. He probably should have explained, but he had no explanation. “I just woke up from the bathtub and. I’m leaving.”

“No, you’re not.” As soon as Isak heard the guy’s voice, his head stopped working. He felt like a stray dog who had finally found a master. He had someone he wanted to obey.

“Sorry?”

“Come here.” The guy held out his hand. Isak walked to him slowly. Timidly, holding the hoodie pressed against his arm. He didn’t let go until the guy unfolded his fingers from their grip. He peeled off the layers of clothes and towel, and took a closer look. “The medicine cabinet is in the kitchen. Come on.”

Isak followed him. He sat down on a bar stool by the counter as instructed and placed his arm on the counter. He felt like a heart eye emoji. He really hoped he didn’t look like one.

“By the way, welcome to my home.” The guy was speaking into the cabinet he was rummaging through. “I’m Even.”

Isak licked his lips quickly. This was so fucking bad. This was worse than with Jonas, because of course he had fallen for Jonas, because, fuck, he was  _ Jonas _ for fuck’s sake. But now he was falling for someone he didn’t even know. He was falling fast.

“Isak.”

Even turned around with an array of supplies in his hands. And a killer smile on his lips.

“Nice to meet you, Isak. Let’s get you sorted out.”

Isak looked at Even and couldn’t help thinking, that all Even could possibly do was mess him up.

He couldn’t wait.


	6. #11 "Dear Diary..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Tuii, again. Had to rewrite this one three times!

Isak is so done with this party. He hates everything on the playlist, the beers are some microbrewed IPA shit and the weed is probably half oregano or something. He doesn’t even know anyone, all these people are Even’s friends and classmates from the university.

But Even looks so happy right now.

He is sitting in a circle with his peers, and he is shining. He is talking about some movies Isak has never even heard of, by some director whose name he barely recognises. Even’s eyes are sparkling. Isak is not going to drag Even home from this party, no matter how much it sucks.

At least nobody’s trying to talk to him. That’s good. Isak is not in the mood to mingle with art students. Especially on their turf. It’s much better to sit on the windowsill, sip on his crappy beer and sulk.

A beer and a half later Even finally has to pee. He gets up and leaves the circle. He glances at Isak, and Isak half-grins at him. It’s not convincing enough though, since when Even gets out of the bathroom he doesn’t head for the circle, but for Isak.

“Hey”, Even says, leaning in for a kiss. Isak kisses him, quickly. He’s still not too comrforable with public displays of affection, when he’s surrounded by people he doesn’t know. But Even’s lips are like super kissable.

“Hey. Having fun?”

Even smiles. He has the best smile ever.

“I am.”

“I bet you are”, Isak hums. “Surrounded by your personal fan club and disciples, preaching the wonders and joys of cinema.”

Even kisses him again. Isak allows that. But when the kiss ends Even grabs Isak’s wrist and pulls him with him to the balcony.

“Everything okay?” Even asks. He looks worried. The party has been shedded off him completely, it’s just the two of them in the cool night air. “You’ve been sulking all night.”

Isak looks out at the scenery. Even is really enjoying this party. It’s so nice to see him this happy.

“Dear diary…” Isak starts. He doesn’t look at Even. It’s how this is supposed to be done. A simple monologue, just to let the other one know how you’re feeling about something you don’t want anything done about. “I’m at the lamest party ever. But my boyfriend is having so much fun, and I really like seeing him that happy, even though I’m a bit jealous that he’s happy with someone else than me. But I sure am glad I don’t have to listen to his speeches about Tarkovsky or Kieślowski or any other ovsky. Sorry for being sorta racist there, diary, I hope you won’t judge me. Anyhow, this party sucks, and it feels so good to be able to say it out loud to you. This party sucks! But I have to get back to it now. Thank you for listening, see you next time.”

Isak looks at Even. Even smiles at him, softly. He doesn’t comment, because the Diary isn’t Facebook. It’s private. And kind of silly. But it really works for them, giving them a chance to vent on something related to the other one and not make a big deal out of it.

“I love you”, Even says. And this time when he leans in for a kiss, Isak turns it into a proper one.


End file.
